Untainted Obscurity
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: A teenaged blind girl moves to Forks for a new start and beginning in a first time public school to make some friends; but the friends she makes are not what they seem.
1. Prologue: McKenzie Alese

Untainted Obscurity

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but McKenzie and her family; the meaning of this story just came to me for some reason but couldn't help but type it out; hope you like it.

"_**German"**_

"Talking"

_(Translation)_

~POV's~

~:~ Flash Forwarding

Yes, there will be German in this though it is from a translator and may not be right; I hope it won't be too wrong, enjoy the story!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:

Prologue

McKenzie Alese

~McKenzie's POV~

I guess I should introduce my self before I begin my story and have you all confused in the beginning. My name is McKenzie Alese, I'm half English half German; seventeen years old. I was born in Berlin Germany. My mother was German and my father English but knew the native tongue of my mother since he was a teacher in a college not too far off from home. I was the only child of my mother and father since they couldn't afford to have another child due to my… handicap that I was born with.

Blindness; that was my curse so my mother says but I thought differently about it; I find it comforting. Even though I could not see I can still hear, feel and smell; I could do wonderous things with those three senses. I can hear someone before they approach or say anything when they come in my line of hearing and presence; some found it strange and weird but I could care less; I like surprising people when I voice out their presence before they speak.

My grandmother, on my fathers side, Carissa, says I look so much like my mother but with dark long hair and that I had my fathers charming smile that seems to never leave my face. No matter what the circumstances I always held my smile even though it gets creepy when I'm angry or just plain furious with someone; most find it funny or scared when ever coming across it. My height is an average of 5'6", not too tall, nor too short; it does fit me well with my petite form of small curves that I have gained from my german grandmother when she was a little girl at my age.

I was taught braile at the age of 5; my father was an awesome teacher to help me learn to read both German and English. At the age of 10 I was fluent in both languages; I was home schooled by both my mother and father when he doesn't have any work to do at the college. I didn't have many friends since I practically couldn't have fun with their physical activities that they play. I mostly stayed home and occupied myself with either painting or practicing any instrument I could get my hands on; mostly string instruments, violin, harp and finally the piano; I know not a string instrument but I do love it.

Though there was something that my family didn't know about me; I kept it to myself ever since I discovered it since I was eight. I have the talent of empathy just by a simple touch of skin I would know what you are feeling from now on when ever the person is within a hundred yards of my person. I'm not trying to brag or anything when I say I am smarter than the average person; some call it 'special' or just that I AM special; you know… in the head? As if, I'm just… a genius I suppose; after all, all I do is study my braile and read a lot. Not my fault that I enjoy being smart…

Soon five years passed, my mother and father broke up; father moved out to the United States while mother and I stayed here. I guess love doesn't last as much as I thought it would in fairy tales and other books about love. Yes, I had my doubts about falling in love with the right person that was for me; I knew that I would never be able to find love that I desired for in the future to make my life happy than be miserable and alone for the rest of my life… but I will always have my hope.

A year later, mother fell ill that couldn't be treated; my grandmother took care of my mother while my grandfather took care of me for the next year. Why for that only year? I bet you could guess what happened with my mother that next year… yeah, she passed away from that very same illness. My father came back to Germany to attend the funeral as well to take me with him back in the states since he now had sole custedy until I am eighteen.

So here I am, on the plane to the states with my father. We had to wait a few days due to slick roads and rough weather. As you can see, I was sleeping through half of the rest of the way to where ever we're going. I wasn't paying attention since I was in deep thought when he said that I was going to go to a public school to where he was currently living; all I heard is Washington and that was it.

My father, who is in his early 40's, turned to me and lightly shook my shoulder to wake me when the plane touched ground.

~Normal POV~

"_**McKenzie, Zeit aufzuwachen jetzt."**_ _(McKenzie, time to wake up now)._ He says gently to the young woman who stirred awake in her seat, _**"Wir sind hier."**_ _(We are here). _McKenzie opened her milky dull grey eyes who smiled and nods to him.

"Okay," she says while placing her shoulder bag on her shoulder before taking her fathers' arm to be guided out of the plane. It was raining but not too hard as they hurriedly stepped into the airport in Seattle and stopped upon the entrance as he looked at her.

"_**Ich werde das Auto erhalfen, warten Sie heir fur mich."**_ _(I will go get the car, wait here for me). _The young woman nods to him while standing there against the wall, puts on her dark sunglasses to wait patiently with her hands together.

"_**Ich werde,"**_ _(I will),_ When he left, she stood there silently listening to the sounds of people walking, dragging their luggage, talking on their phones, some children laughing and playing. Her head turned toward the window hearing the pitter patter of rain dropping against the window a small smile gracing her lips though from sadness of rememberance than happy times. _**"So, ist dies Washington, die luft riecht wie... Natur**_." _(So, this is Washington, the air smells like... Nature)._ She says quietly to herself while moving her head to the side to feel her father come back.

"_**Ist es besser?"**_ _(Is it better?)._ She smiles when hearing the slight nervousness from his voice afraid that she wouldn't like her new living style.

"_**Sehr viel, vielen Dank Vater."**_ _(Very much, thank you, father). _The smile continued on her face as she gently takes his arm and her blind staff from her shoulder bag and begins to move it side to side when walking out through the sliding doors toward the car out front. Once secure, they left the airport as McKenzie stays silent while leaning her head against the car window, listening to the windshield wipers and rain against the vehicle. _**"Was ist der Name der Stadt wieder?"**_(What is the name of the town again?)

"_**Gabeln, Washington;**_ _**Es ist eine kleine Stadt; es wird besser fur sie du dich fortbewegen kannst." **__(Forks, Washington; it is a small town; it will work better for you to get around)._ She smiles while giving a small nod with her hands in her lap.

"_**Es fuhlt sich nett; ich liebe die Geruch von Regen."**_ _(It feels nice; I love the smell of rain)._ _**"Die Schule, es ist klein zu?"**_ _(The school, it is small too?)_

"_**Ja, Sie konnen du dich fortbewegen kannst innen leicht."**_ _(Yes, you will be able to get around inside easily). _He paused while giving a small glance at her polite sitting form and away again as he continues, _**"Versuchen Sie einige Freunde Hier, bitte?**_ _**Ich mochte Sie zu versuchen, in der Welt statt, Raum bis in das Haus... nur versuchen, okay?"**_ _(Try to make some friends here, please? I want you to try and get out in the world instead being cooped up in the house... just try, okay?)_ McKenzie lowered her head slightly for a few minutes with a faint smile on her face before nodding.

"_**Ich werde versuchen, ich verspreche."**_ _(I will try, I promise), _she whispers softly to him as she leans her head back against the window closing her eyes getting a little more sleep due to jet lag.

A little while later she was woken up once again by the gentle shake of her shoulder. She opens her eyes and takes in a breath to smell the fresh rain pine air and smiles serenely. _**"Wir sind hier?"**_

There was a small, 'Mmhm' from her father as he steps out of the car to help her out as well; before she could open her mouth he cut her off. _**"Lassen Sie uns auf unserer englischen jetzt, da wir heir in Amerika, Sound vernunftig?"**__ (Let us work on our English now, since we are here in America, sound reasonable?) _She nods while feeling the texture of the home and smiles excitedly.

"You have a cabin house… my favorite kind of home; you had it built…?" 'Kenzie asks softly as her father pulls out her and his luggage out of the car.

"I figured that you would like to come and visit someday though on better terms and differences…" She looks at him and gives a sad smile. "Well, let's get you settled; you have school in three days."

"So soon…?"

"Do not worry; you will be assigned a guide to help you around the halls until you are sure you know your way around. They said that you would be in good hands with one of their polite top "A" students."

"Polite, you say?"

"Indeed; I know their father, we're good friends. I hope you will get along with his adoptive kids; they go to the same school you're going to." He guides his daughter to her new room and lets her feel around to feel what her room looks and feels like. She rests her hand upon one of her instrument cases and smiles serenely once more as her fingertips glide across it.

"Do you know the one who would be guiding me?" 'Kenzie asks him as she opens one of her labeled bags and clothes, guiding her fingers against the labels she recognizes.

"I think it would be one of his sons' is all I know; guess you just have to wait to find out." He says to her as she turns to look at him with the same smile and makes a comfirming sound. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled in be careful when you feel your way around, okay?"

"Alright; but, can I ask the name of your friend just in case I bump into him?"

"Of course, he's a doctor here at the hospital, his name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and he has five adoptive children around the same age as you; two girls and three boys. Though I find it strange for a man so young would adopt five teenage kids…"

"Young…?"

"Mm, yes, he's around his early twenty's and his wife looks the same age as well; has a motherly feel to her too but extremely nice."

"They seem to be really nice people the way you are complimenting them." 'Kenzie chuckles softly while tilting her head a bit. "I think I'll take a nap and feel around later I believe the jetlag is getting to me."

"Alright, 'Zie, give me a holler if you need anything; I'll be down the hall in my office." He kisses her forehead lightly and left her to her self.

McKenzie gave a soft sigh while settling her clothes inside her dresser that were labeled for her to find and wear later the next day and laid down cuddling her soft teddy bear that her mother gave her when she was six.

"The Cullens, huh…?" Her fingers lightly feel the soft texture of the stuffed animal's fur while closing her eyes with a soft smile. "I wonder what the children are like… I hope they are nice as dad says though I am curious on how they feel about me; I don't want to be a burden to them."

With that said her breathing slowly evened out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

:

:

:

:

:

HOS: Well, I hope the prologue was good enough and hoped you enjoyed it as well. Let me know if I should continue it in Reviews, thanks for reading!

b ^o^ d


	2. Chapter One: Curious Predator

Untainted Obscurity

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but McKenzie and her family.

"_**German"**_

"Talking"

_(Translation)_

~POV's~

~:~ Flash Forwarding

**Rawrletsmakeascene: **Thanks for being the first one to review! I hope to continue on this soon, I just got suddenly inspired to continue this; so far you have been a # 1 fan of my stories of reviewing! Thanks again!

**Katie11:** Well, I have continued, here's the first chapter, hope you like!

**Len: **Thanks for the words of confident, hope you enjoy this chapter, more promising than the prologue!

**Lamii: **Thanks for liking it; and I'll take your word for it, I'll come to you if I need help on any of the translating, thanks for the help! It's really appriciated, thanks!

Yes, there will be German in this though it is from a translator and may not be right; I hope it won't be too wrong, enjoy the story!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:

**Chapter One**

**Curious**

**Predator**

~'Kenzie's P.O.V~

The few days had passed by quickly as I settled everything the way I wanted in my room. My instrument against the side of my dresser clothes inside and labeled in the drawers and formal clothing hanging up in the closet; labeled as well also goes for shoes as well. My braile books on the bookself next to my door on the right in alphabetical order; mostly filled with educational material and a few good books, poetry, mysteries, fantasy, romance and the occasional fairy tales that I had since I was young.

My father, Duncan, sorry that I didn't mention it in the beginning, said the he needed to run to the store and asked if I would like to come. I declined and said I wanted to explore a bit more. He told me to be careful and would be back soon and left me to my lonesome. I did as I said as I explored every room and exterior and could tell if anything was misplaced or different; picturing every room on what it looks like in my mind; it was all wonderful. My hand lingered on the window, feeling the coldness underneith it; it stopped raining this morning when I didn't hear the sound of the rain anymore after breakfast. I normally don't go outside unless someone was with me if it was surrounded with so many trees and trails; but I was curious at this new surrounding as I stepped out side with a rain coat and my blind staff.

I wandered slowly into the forest and took in the forest pine smell as I carefully walked further into the woods. If I got lost I could easily find my way back by my fathers' aura whenever he gets home if I didn't wander too far from home. Mother and I used to take walks through the park in Germany during the summer and lie upon a blanket on the grass with my head on her lap as she reads me some poetry or some adventurous story; we did that every weekend when it was a lovely day until she got ill and couldn't go outside as much anymore.

After walking for a good few minutes, I found a small clearing with grass around on the ground after feeling it as I lied down on my back not at all minding of getting my clothes wet from the morning rain this morning. My hair fanned out around my head as I placed my hands upon my stomach and closing my eyes as I listened to the sound of nature; taking in the sound of the wind hitting the tree branches and leaves lightly hitting each other; sound of birds flocking and animals scurrying about in and around the trees. I sigh contently loving the feel of the gentle breeze against my skin, my bangs lightly fluttering against my forehead as I enhance my hearing in the forest, enjoying the sounds; I could hear deer grazing upon the forest floor but… something else was there… slowly creeping toward its prey though almost hard to miss due to their silent footing.

Then the predator attacked swiftly, killing the deer instantly making me snap my eyes open to sit up startled. I could hear it, it wasn't too far out into the forest; I stood up and began to head my way deeper into the woods, careful of the sticking up roots and shrubs. I gently moved a branch out of the way from my face as I could hear the predator pause at its meal, sensing that I was near and suddenly leave before being detected by me. I move through another brush as I entered another small clearing, the smell of death and blood filled my senses. I gave a small sad look as I searched for it with my blind staff but finally coming to a stop when it hit something soft yet tender to the touch. Finding the head of the dead animal, I kneeled next to it and placed my hand upon its head feeling the antlers; it was male. Death didn't bother me as much since I couldn't see it but only feel I never touched death but only my mothers' face since I wanted to remember it one last time before they put her to rest.

I remember one of the poems that my mother read to me out on one of our outings, reading the poem by a man named James Dickey about animals. My fingers gently caress the animals head, brushing against his ears; I could feel eyes on me, but knew that I wasn't in any danger as I began to speak quietly remembering the bits of the poem.

"_Having souls, they have come,_

_Anyway, beyond their knowing._

_Their instincts wholly bloom_

_And they rise._

_The soft eyes open._

"_To mach them, the landscape flowers,_

_Outdoing, desperately_

_Outdoing what is required:_

_The richest wood,_

_The deepest field."_

My fingers trailed upon the deers' neck but paused as my eyes sadden once more when feeling a sticky substance between my fingers. I felt the atmosphere tense as if the predator was nervous when I found what had killed it before I came, it felt… almost human; I could feel that the eyes were curious as I sat with the dead carcuss it had recently killed while I continued the poem after feeling the substance against my fingers.

"_For some of these,_

_It could not be the place_

_It is, without blood._

_These hunt, as they have done_

_But with claws and teeth grown perfect,"_

I heard movement to my right as if what ever it was that killed the deer was coming closer to me, getting more curious as if understanding what I was saying. I suddenly turned my head toward it; it seemed startled at this as it froze in its steps when I continued.

"_More deadly than they can believe._

_They stalk more silently,_

_And crouch on the limbs of trees,_

_And their descent_

_Upon the bright backs of their prey_

"_May take years_

_In a sovereign floating of joy._

_And those that are hunted_

_Know this as their life,_

_Their reward: to walk"_

I turned my head away from the frozen predator as I turned toward back at the dead animal as I continued to pet its head, down between the eyes, realising I still had blood on my hand when doing this while continuing with the poem; my voice soft and a bit quiet as I say the words.

"_Under such trees in full knowledge_

_Of what is in glory above them,_

_And to feel no fear,_

_But acceptance, compliance._

_Fulfilling themeselves without pain_

"_At the cycle's center,_

_They tremble, they walk_

_Under the tree,_

_They fall, they are torn,_

_They rise, they walk again."_

I sat there for a few moments before giving a small sigh and standing upon my feet as I turned my head a bit and began to walk toward a small creek to wash my hands off, knowing I would have to wash my hands thoroughly when I got home to avoid germs and other viruses or diseases. I stood once more after washing my hands off from the blood and began to walk toward the predator who hesitantly took a few steps back not wanting to be found or touched. I gave a small smile of understanding as I faced it without fear, though I never had any against it in the first place when I felt it creeping closer to me.

"I know you were only doing what you could to survive by killing this animal; it is after all the way of life on survival. I know I should be scared of you but for some reason, I can not bring my self to do that since I can't feel any cruel or evil intent from you. I may not see you, but I can hear you; I can tell that you are more closer to me but within distance from me touching you seeing as you don't want to be touched… though seem to understand to what I'm saying since you haven't wandered away or attacked me yet…" I gave a small chuckle as I tilted my head, "What to call you since you can not speak…" I gave a small thought then smiled, "I shall call you, _**Neugieriger Räuber**_…" I blinked when looking to the side to where I came from before, my father was home and is growing worried when not finding me at home. I turned my head back to the Räuber and smiled at it. "I must be going now Neugieriger Räuber, my father is worried about me; I hope to notice you again, good bye now." I cursied charmingly at the Räuber as headed toward home where my fathers feelings are strongest when feeling its gaze on me as I brushed through the shrubs and trees. I could hear my father calling out my name through the forest as I got closer to the entrance to where I began my walk. He seemed to see me when he called out my name in relief and in slight panic as he gently held me to him.

"I'm fine, father, I just went exploring in the forest…"

"You know you are supposed to have someone with you if you want to go explore the outside, remember…?" I had a feeling he was frowning when seeing the look on my face as he spoke again, "Don't look at me like that, _**Meine Blume**_, and I just worry about you since this is a whole new enviornment for you…"

"I know where to go and come back now; you don't have to worry since it's close to home." I gave a smile as I held my fathers arm now as he led us back home, "I also found a new wild life friend to talk to… if it comes back at all to visit me in the forest that is…"

"Now, K', I know you love nature and all that, but please don't try to be friendly with the wild animals… remember when you brought that stray cat inside the house…?"

"I was five! How was I supposed to know that grandma was allergic…?"

"…and spilled the paint as it tracked it all over the floor?"

"I'm sure that was an accident… and besides, it's not like I'm going to bring any critters home again…" Just with not him knowing, I smile at my thought as we stepped inside the warm home.

"You didn't touch it, did you, your wild life friend that is…?"

"Oh, of course not! It wouldn't let me touch it, though I find it a bit curious since I think I knew it could understand me oddly enough; I even gave it a name too."

"You gave a wild animal that you don't even know what it is; a name…?"

"Well, since I couldn't touch it or see it to tell what it is, might as well give it a name so I'll know what to call it later if it comes sees me… I called it, _**Neugieriger Räuber**_."

"_**Neugieriger Räuber**_… how do you even know if it's even a Räuber…? It could've been a rabbit or a squirrel…" He says as he takes my jacket and hangs it up upon the coat rack as I took off my shoes by the door.

"I don't think it was, it sounded taller and bigger, and it stared at me like a Räuber, since I felt as if I was the prey… but never attacked me but only curious."

My father seemed to have sighed quietly as he took off his own jacket and hung it up as well as taking off his shoes but seemed to have paused as he grew silent; I grew a bit worried and asked what was wrong.

"Is that blood on your blind staff…?"

"Blood…?"

"Yes, on the tip there… are you sure you didn't get hurt anywhere, did that animal hurt you at all…?"

"Oh, it didn't hurt me, it was too skittish to come near me; I think I must've stepped in the blood of its meal that he ate when I was walking around…" I heard him take out a napkin out of a napkin box on the small round table and began to clean it off.

"Well, we don't want anyone to see that on there; I bet people would think you beat things with that at school tomorrow…" He gives a small chuckle as I poked him in the forehead instead of the shoulder as I hoped it would have went, "Now, go clean up for dinner, I'll tell you when it's done."

After dinner, I took a bath and washed my hair, blow dried it, brushed my teeth, let my father know that I was going to bed and wished him good night as I entered and closed the door to my room. I detached my blind staff and sat it upon the night stand next to my lamp and clock after setting that up to wake me up early in the morning for my first day of school. I turned off my lamp beside me as I snuggled into the covers and lightly hugged the small teddy bear, hoping that my first day of school wouldn't burden the one that was going to guide me in the morning.

I closed my eyes as I eased myself into sleep, not realising the curious eyes peering at me that I had felt in the forest earlier watching me through my window. Though I didn't know why but I felt rather safe with my _**Neugieriger Räuber**_ watching over me as I finally let my self fall into a deeper peaceful sleep.

~Unknown POV~

I watched her finally slip into deep slumber as I carefully yet quietly opened the window and crept in to get a better look up close. It was strange that this girl, this blind girl who has very high hearing senses that could almost be as powerful as one of us. Though she got me curious, her words were strange on how she spoke, a poem I think, about animals and their nature in life and how she looked at me when catching me off guard as if she was talking right at me.

This girl seemed so innocent that seems to love nature as she spoke highly of it earlier in the forest and how she looked sadden of the dead dear that I had killed. I thought I had been found out when she found the wounds that killed the animal then relieved when she moved on. I watched how innocent she looked when spreading a blood trail from its neck down to the between of the eyes as she spoke her poem then finally came to realise when looking into her eyes that she was blind and couldn't see me but only hear me.

This was the girl that Alice has spoken about in her visions that would become our friend at school tomorrow; she would be shy at first when meeting new people her age that she never got to do at her old home back in Germany. Alice was right about one thing, she could easily pass off as a twin of her great great great great uncle who is still alive today.

:

:

:

:

German words used in story:

_**Neugieriger Räuber:**_ Curious Predator

_**Meine Blume:**_ My Flower

:

:

**HOS: **Ah, finally I got it finished; I was finally inspired to continue on since I got more reviews for this story and figured I would continue and see where it would get me. The poem you had seen earlier was by James Dickey to who I do not own or know. And I bet you all could guess who the unknown person is. If not, that's okay, you'll learn soon enough in the story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll review soon since the next chapter would have the Cullens appearance and I'm already getting ideas!

Thanks again!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	3. Chapter Two: A Small Discovery

**Untainted Obscurity**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but McKenzie and her German family.

"_**German"**_

"Talking"

_(Translation)_

~POV's~

~:~ Flash Forwarding

**Obsessivecullendisorder: **Well I need to have cliffies or noone would be curious on what happens next in the next chapter or leave me reviews to make more. Since you were overly excited about it, I wrote another chapter for all of you; enjoy! =3

**Angel19872006: **Sorry to say that this isn't going to be a Jasper/OC story, I kind of already gave the idea away at the end of the first chapter since there is only one person who had a family of sisters in the whole Cullen family… oops… a little spoiler there… anyways, enjoy the second chapter! =3

**Rawrletsmakeascene:** Thanks, I have been neglecting my updates for a while now… though I am happy that you are my #1 fan on all three of my fanfics. I'll try and do better from now on to update my stories; been having too much stress for a while… e e; But, hope you enjoy this chapter as well! =D

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Two**

**A Little**

**Discovery**

**~ Your POV ~**

Today was the day, my very first day of public school; I was nervous since this'll be the first time with people that are around my age. I turned off my alarm as I got out of bed just to hear my father rapped upon the door and opened it as I could imagine the smile on his face when he greeted me.

"Guten Morgen, 'Kenzie,"

"Guten Morgen, Vater," I say with a smile as I felt with my hands for my dresser as I chose my clothes for the first day of school after feeling the label. "What time did you say that you had to be at the university…?" I asked while brushing out my bed hair.

"I have to be there by nine; your guide and their siblings would be picking you up around seven, I called Dr. Cullen and asked if it was alright for his children to pick you up for school and take you since my work starts early; he said that they wouldn't mind. Who knows, perhaps you and your guide and their siblings could become friends…" Could hear the smile on his face, "I'll make breakfast, it'll be ready for you once you get ready…" I heard his foot steps walk away after hearing the door close, I love my father and all but, it sometimes gets irritating when he keeps on mentioning me making friends; I guess he's just excited that I'm finally coming out into the real world and meeting other people my age.

I put on my clothes in the right order before taking out my staff to lead me out of my room into the dining room to find my right chair to sit in. I haven't gotten used to my surroundings just yet as I still had to use my staff to get around without bumping into anything until I'm sure not use it in my own home. I hope my guide wouldn't mind my accent; though my english is pretty good but when I'm nervous I sometimes jumble my words from English to German; I just hope I don't embarress myself in front of my peers.

Pretty soon, the smell of the typical breakfast was invading my senses; I thanked him as I began eating after finding my utensils. My father kissed me good bye and wished me luck on my first day of school and left for work; it was five-ten in the morning and it was a three and a half hour drive from here to Seattle. I normally wake up early in the morning anyways ever since my mother had gotten sick; it's a habit that stuck to me since that year. After finishing eating, I stood up and led myself to the kitchen and washed my plate and sat them a side to dry. I dried my hands and pressed a button that would tell me what time it was; it was five-fourty it said.

To occupy my time, I went back to my room and picked up my instrument case upon the bed and opened it to reveal a cherry wood colored violin. I ran my fingers lightly across the polished wood before picking it up as I silently tuned it to the way I wanted it, picked up my bow and began to play Ave Maria. Usually a piano would follow along this tune but though, I kind of liked it with only a violin solo; it sounds and makes me calm.

After playing a few Mozart's, Bach and Beethoven, I paused a moment to hear the sound of a car running outside._ Oh! They are here! I hope I didn't miss their knocking! _I began packing my violin back as gently as I could and sat the case where I had it against the dresser, picked up and put on my warm coat and side bag while placing it over my head upon my shoulder as I carefully led myself back to the front room. I slipped on my shoes just to hear the soft knocking upon the door, startling me a moment. By the sound of the knock, it sounded like a female to me by the soft tapping on the door. I calmed myself while taking a small breath and letting it out gently before opening the door.

"I'm sorry; did I make you wait long? _**Ich hätte die Zeit während Schaltenlieder prüfen sollen**_ _(I should've checked the time while switching songs)_. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, _**Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Sie hier waren, bis ich gehört habe, dass das Auto draußen laufend**_; _(I didn't notice you were here until I heard the car running outside) _if we're late to school, again I'm so-" I stopped rambling when feeling the gentle light touch upon my arm and the soft chuckle of a female.

"Relax, don't worry, we just got here." Her voice was soft and musical-like as if she was happy and amused at my apologies, "You play lovely, by the way; we heard you playing inside." I ducked my head a little, feeling a little embarressed when I didn't realise I had an outside audience, "You don't have to be embarressed, it was lovely music. Maybe someday you and Edward could team up and play a little concert for us; he plays the piano just as well as you do with the violin." She says while gently leading me out and closing the door as we headed toward the vehicle while tapping my guide staff upon the ground; my head tilted slightly toward her, she was short, maybe by a few inches than my own height as I voiced my confusion when hearing her mention someone.

"Edward…?"

"Yes…?" I jumped at the sound of a males' voice that was near me though not uncomfortably close, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you; are you alright?" His voice was gentle yet apologetic and a little guarded; though it was there but barely noticable as I nodded my head a bit, confirming his question. "Sorry, when my name is called I tend to pay attention to the voice who called me." I relaxed a little and gave a small smile.

"It's alright, I understand, it happens to me all the time," I gave a small laugh as I adjusted my shoulder bag, "So, you're Edward then…?"

"Yes, Edward, Edward Cullen and the one guiding you and hugging your arm is Alice Cullen," he says, mentioning the girl that I now noticed is hugging my arm, "Alice, let her arm breathe…" I felt my arm shift a bit, is she… nuzzling my arm?

"But she's so cute and adorable, Edward! Oh, one of these days we could go shopping and get make overs and-"

"I do hate to interupt, Alice, but we do have school to get to you know…" A femine voice says off to the other side of the vehicle; she sounded a bit annoyed and frusterated, _Is it because of me…?_ I thought to myself as I gave a faint frown but kept on holding my smile not wanting anyone to notice.

"Relax, Rosalie, we're just introducing ourselves and getting to know one another and besides," I could hear the smile of this new voice, "It's not like we're going to be late or anything…" Said the male with a humored tone which was the owner of the voice; judging by it, he must be a big boy… "The names Emmett, nice to finally meet you in the flesh, your dad liked to talk about you a lot with our dad when he made frequent visits to the hospital…" My eyes widen in concern on this new information.

"Hospital…? Did something happen…?" I heard slapping from the back of someone's head as if he wasn't supposed to say or mention that.

"Yes, something did happen though it was a very long time ago when he was helping build his own home that you live in now; he was a bit accident prone, but he turned out fine after a few weeks and was up and walking about like nothing happened!" Alice explaimed to me as her arm was now looped around my own as if we have been best friends forever.

"Why didn't he tell me in his letters; I would've liked to know…" I said quietly my fingers lightly touching my lips in a small concerned look.

"Maybe he just didn't want to make you feel worried…" a new voice said as I turned toward it; it was another male. His voice was soft but I can tell that he was more of the silent type but he spoke when necessary so it seemed. There was silence among the group of siblings when this man had suddenly spoken up for the first time; why do I get the feeling that I am being analized…? "Oh please, don't go silent on my account…" he joked lightly as I smiled a bit amused.

"Okay, Jasper, McKenzie, McKenzie, Jasper; now that we all know each other, can we now go on to school this century…?" Rosalie asked sounding more annoyed at the delay on leaving.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting… shall we go now?"

"Yes we shall; you'll have so much fun meeting new people and don't worry, you're not the one holding us up, it's us holding you up; most of us are just excited to meet you." Alice says as she helps me into the car up front, setting my bag upon the floor in front of the seat and let me buckle myself in. The rest of the siblings got in as well; I felt the car shift into backing mode, turn, and moved forward that felt as if the vehicle was going really fast though it didn't bother me at all.

"So… is the school small as my father says it is…?" I asked as Edward spoke beside me; he must be the one driving.

"It is small concidering how small the town is everyone knows everyone since they had mostly grown up together here. Seeing anyone new or with a fancy new car they would mostly likely stare since any had seen a shiny new car in a long while…" I tilt my head curiously to the side, my eyes closed as I thought silently to myself.

"So this must be… a new car then…?"

"Of course, we Cullens like to ride and dress in style!" Exclaimed Emmett that was behind me but more slightly to the left must be the middle seat comparing his size; no wonder Alices' clothing felt soft when I brushed upon it.

"Oh…! You're rich folk? Oh, I should've guessed since your father is a doctor…" I chuckled quietly with my own faint of stupidity of not realising it sooner. "Where did you all move from?"

"We moved from Alaska a year ago and came here; Edward, Rosalie and I are in the same grade as you while the other two, Jasper and Emmett are seniors. Once we look at your schedule, one of us will be there to guide you to your next class to who ever are closer to walk you." I could feel the small female over my left shoulder as she explained this to me.

I felt us slow down now and soon come to a park; I gathered my things and opened the door but someone was already at my side helping me. A gentle hand took my bag for me and slipping it over their shoulder, "…here, take my arm; I'll guide you to the front office…" the voice that I had known to be Jaspers since it was kind of quiet and gentle yet a little stoical. With a smile, I took his arm as it felt cold under my touch but didn't really mind it as I let him and my guide staff led me toward the office.

I felt the curb from my staff as I stepped over it and onto the sidewalk and walked a little bit and stopped when hearing my guide mutter gently that he was opening the door for us now. I stepped in along with my guide though heard two others come in; guessing it was Alice and Edward. We both stopped at the main desk as I heard some typing stop and heard the person stop and shift toward our direction.

"Oh…!" I raised my brows as if she seemed surprised about something but felt my guide shift slightly as the secretary continued on, "…you must be Professor Alese's child; good morning, dear, excited for your first day of public school?" The female secretary sounded to be in her mid or late fourty's when hearing the age in her voice and the way she called her dear; I smiled gently at her.

"Excited as I ever be… I hope I won't cause anyone trouble while I'm here." I say feeling a bit nervous and insecure; I couldn't help it, I hardly ever been with people around my own age especially in a large group. As soon as I felt my nerves were about to be shot, I let out a small surprise gasp when it suddenly went away to be replace with confidence, startling my guide beside me when I felt him shift next me; luckly the secretary didn't hear it.

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll be just fine with the guides you have around to protect you; now, here is your braile schedule that your father made for you," I gave a faint smile at this, "Just read off your classes to your guide and they'll be sure to take you to your needed classroom. Your father ordered everything that you needed in braile so you can read with the other classes without falling behind; they'll be located in the classroom once you get there." She handed me my schedule as I felt the words with my fingers and gave a small nod. She bid us a good day and hopes my first day will be great; oh, I just hope so.

We stepped outside as Edward and Alice came up beside me as I ran my fingers over the familiar language to see what classes I have. I felt someone leaning over my shoulder when feeling cold breath upon my skin; I gave a small faint shiver but the cold never bothered me before. This feeling that I have now, I never had before; it feels…

"Mackie…"

"Wha…? Hmm…?" I blinked when I noticed I hadn't said anything but felt the cold breath gone from my neck as I heard Alice speak to me, lightly brushing my hand that caused me to take in a breath when feeling the skin on skin contact. I could now feel her aura; it felt concerned, worried, happiness, filled with secrets, confusion and… black… black? I let out small shudder by her touch; her skin… it felt so cold…

"McKenzie, are you alright…? Do you need to sit down…?" I heard Jasper ask me a bit concerned for my well being; I smiled a bit and calmed down.

"No, no, I'll be alright, I just felt… a little chill…" I felt for my first class, "It looks like that I have English Lit first; do any of you have that one?"

"Yeah, Emmett has that class; we could find him and Rosalie in the cafeteria." Edward said a little far off from me, I could've sworn he was right next to me before…

Jasper handed me over to Alice but I politely declined as I wanted to get used to the area without holding an arm. Both Alice and Jasper were on each side of me as we headed over to the cafeteria; I didn't ask where Edward was but I guessed he went off on his own. Though it was strange when I felt Alice's skin and had felt all her emotions at once; she's a genuine happy person but there is a certain color that has gotten me baffled and confused. I have never seen the color of black on a living person before; the only color that I have seen it was on my mother.

And she's dead…

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well, finally done with this chapter though I think it's a little short but I'll try to make it longer in the next one.

I was thinking should I bring Bella into the story later in the chapters, since this is obviously going to be an Edward/OC? Let me know what you think so I can come up with something better later in the story.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	4. Chapter Three: Curiosity

**Untainted Obscurity**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but McKenzie and her German family.

"_**German"**_

"Talking"

_(Translation)_

~POV's~

~:~ Flash Forwarding

**Evil. Draco**: Oh, I appreciate your help but I think I can manage. And believe me, you're not the first person to ask me if I would like some help on translating. Like I said to the other person, I'll let you know that I'll come to you for help if I come to it. I know that I was making mistakes on the German translating but I thank you for trying to help me out; I'll contact you later or soon! Thank you!

**Kvaes Varetnai**: You must like the wolves a lot, must be your favorite team, ne? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen in this chapter; hope you'll enjoy it!

**Lauralee**: Sorry to say that you're wrong on that one; it wasn't Jasper but I'm sure to tell you later in the stories on whom the mysterious person was.

**Dragonchild-jesusfreak**: Well, I'm glad that you like it and hope you continue to review as well as the rest of you, enjoy the next chapter! b ^o^ d

**Angel19872006**: Alright, Alright, you got your wish, it's a Jasper/OC story and you're right there are a bit too much E/OC's. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Imposter17**: -Slaps a new chapter in your face- BAM! A new chapter for you… sorry hopes I didn't hit you too hard with it… xD;

**It's a wolf thing16**: I would slap the chapter in your face but your comment was short and to the point, hopes you like this chapter!

:

:

:

:

:

**Chapter Three**

**Curiosity**

**-:Edward's POV:-**

He couldn't stand it; her innocence was too strong from him. To being near her for a certain period of time was overwhelming his curiosity and control. It didn't hit him when he was leaning over her shoulder to look over her brail-like schedule, but when Alice briefly touched her flesh her thoughts went haywire as well as her scent that suddenly smacked him in the face. He quickly moved away from her when Jasper spoke in concern asking if she was alright; no doubt he felt her overwhelming emotions go nuts.

When her thoughts relaxed, confusion rose through him. When he first met her, he could hear her gentle curious thoughts but now they were mere whispers that he could barely hear. Jasper glanced at him letting him know that he felt something happen as well and would need to talk later when she was not around to hear.

He walked ahead of the three after McKenzie asked if anyone was in her first class and stepped into the cafeteria where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting. Emmett stared at Edward a moment and soon glanced around with his own gold colored eyes when most of the students that were there turned to the entrance of McKenzie and Jasper whispering amongst each other; some curious and some with a hint of jealousy on how casually she was with him besides Alice who was on the other side of the blind female. Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he sat down next to Rosalie when he heard the thoughts of the curious students.

"_Who's she, is she really blind…?"_

"_I bet she's just faking it just to hang on his arm like that."_

"_For once, for the first time that I have seen a blind person that pretty…"_

"_Is it true that it's easy to trick a blind person…?"_

"_They look alike… her and…"_

Edward ignored the other negative thoughts nor listen to what he already knows; he watched as 'Kenzie chatted with Emmett a bit since they had the first same class together and asked if he could help her get there. He agreed quite cheerfully as she smiles at his enthusiasm but couldn't help but wonder if he was always this cheery in the mornings; she voiced this as Alice answered that he was always playful and cheerful everyday. His eyes widen a little as he watches his so called strong brother pick up the disabled girl while hearing her squeak in surprise when feeling she was in the air by her sides; he hoped to god that he was being gentle with this fragile human.

He heard the student's thoughts again on how she was so close to them and not afraid but also wondered of how she knows them so casually. He felt Jasper's power inflict him when he was feeling annoyed, displeased and some what concerned for the girl; he tensed as well as Alice and Jasper once more when hearing her thoughts go haywire again as her fingers brush upon Emmett's' forearms when holding her up as if she were a small child, which she pretty much was to them. His gold eyes narrowed in concern when watching her head lolled to the side with her eyes half closing as if some sort of daze as her thoughts merely became a whisper to him. There's something wrong with this girl, something strange whenever she becomes in contact with but couldn't grasp the concept of why.

She was placed down gently to the floor again when Emmett noticed the dazed look of her half closed eyes. 'Kenzie placed her hand upon her forehead with her eyes closed concentrating to calm her raging thoughts and feelings while taking small breaths.

"McKenzie, are you sure you're alright…?" Edward glanced at Jasper who spoke again out of concern for her well being; probably overwhelmed by her mixed emotions on what just occurred again. Finally relaxing, she took her hand away and smiled warmly that they were used to so far.

"I'm alright; it's just been a very long time since I was picked up so high before; it just brought back some memories as a child…" Well, it wasn't exactly a lie; it was half true when Edward picked up that certain memory when she was little when her parents were still together. He watched as her head tilted up to the side toward the morning bell, signaling the students to get to class. Emmett offered his arm to her but gently declined as she held the hem of his shirt as they began walking toward the exit while hearing the light tapping of her guide staff upon the floor on the way.

Just as the door opened when making their exit, he took in a deep breath though wishing he hadn't of 'Kenzie's strong innocent scent that made him freeze in his steps, eyes turning a darker shade of gold showing the burning need of the said blood. Why hasn't he noticed this before when they were outside and in the car? Was he not breathing in her presence and haven't noticed her scent sooner? He never had a scent this… enchanting and innocent that would be worth sinking his teeth into; savoring the taste of her heavenly life-force. All he had to do was get her away from Emmett and out of public somehow but it had to be convincing…

He was suddenly snapped out of his red haze as the door was clicked shut behind the blind human and overly tall friendly vampire. He watched as she looked over her shoulder through the door window as if feeling she was being watched; she smiled with her eyes half closed then turned back around to focus on where she was going by holding onto the hem of the vampires' shirt. It looked almost looked childlike, almost… cute. His attention was averted to the small pixy like vampire who hugged his arm and sighed softly that mostly sounded more like a relieved one.

"That was a close one; the first vision was very…disturbing; but the second she looked at you, everything changed and went back to normal as it should be." The both of them started walking, Rosalie and Jasper nowhere to be seen.

"It's strange, I could've noticed her scent right away when I first met and saw her. Why is it affecting me now and so strongly…?" The two of them walked down the halls as the students cleared way for them to pass watching them as they go. "Something is wrong with her other than being blind…" Edward quietly whispered, "Something happened twice to make her thoughts and emotions rise out of control; did you feel anything off about her future?" Her eyes shift to the left a moment before responding.

"The vision was strange but very quick; the same thing happened when I accidently touched her before; Rosalie and Emmett didn't seem affected by the sudden rush. It would seem that you, I and Jasper were the only ones that had felt it; Jasper had to leave due to the massive overwhelming emotions that ran through her as well as her strong scent all at once and couldn't take it; he'll be back before second period starts." The two siblings stop in front of her first class then places a hand upon his arm gently, "I'll let you know if something happens or if anything changes, just be careful with your self around her, okay? We'll talk about more of this later at lunch time." Alice pats his arm twice before entering the classroom leaving him to himself; after taking a breath that he really didn't need but some sort of comfort, he quickly headed to his own class of the morning.

**~:~**

**-:Jasper's POV:-**

The surge of power was nothing that I have ever felt before; overwhelming emotions from each person that was touched by her. I have felt both her and Alice's emotions all at once; it was almost too much for me to bear. My wavering concern over this human was confusing; I had never felt this way before with any other. The moment her scent came to me at full force, that I had never inhaled such a wonderful scent not even when I first met her in the forest after feeding.

_~FB~_

_If you were guessing that I was the one in the forest, then you are correct, I was there when she arrived as I watched her silently but somehow knew that I was there; she must've had really good hearing. She looked straight at me when speaking in words of a poem of nature as she lightly brushes against the corpse of the animal so innocently, getting blood upon her fingers. Then she spoke to me; she didn't know who or what I was but I felt her curiosity as well as my own as I was in a respective distance as I studied her._

_She knew that I was a predator and had killed the animal to only survive; how naïve of this little human to not be afraid of me when I can kill her as well. How could she feel that I have no evil or cruel intent when I can very well take the life of her away?_

_She couldn't see me but though could hear me and knew that I was curious due to how close I was but did not wanted to be touched and knew that I could understand her. She doesn't know how well I want to sink my teeth into her and drain her raw; it was as if she knew that I was holding back since I have not attacked her._

_Her laugh sounded cheerful and full of innocence as she tilted her head wondering what she should call me since she figured that I couldn't speak and thought of me of some sort of animal; how true that was to an extent. She named me __**Neugieriger Räuber**__; what does that mean? As far as I knew the language was German and that she had a small accent that was barely noticeable when she spoke in English. This was the female that Alice had spoken about since she looks exactly like the female version of my brother; he never did like talking about his family from the past but did tell us that he had an older brother that was studying abroad and couldn't be notified of his families death._

_Her skin was milky white but in a healthily like shade as her long dark but with a hint of bronze__** if you look close enough,**__ like hair frames her angelic face, her pink smiling lips that doesn't seem to know how to frown at times and that her eyes though as milky grey as they were, seems to be always happy to know, learn and meet new people or other things; her frame was average as well as her height and had curves in the right places. Her and my brother may look alike but both were different in both emotionally and physically; she was everything that my brother could've been if he was still human. He had said that he had green eyes back in the day; I imagined her with green eyes and had thought the color would've looked perfect on her if she wasn't blind; she would be the most beautiful creature and that her colored eyes would captivate anyone who gazed upon them. Though her eyes now held such innocence and wisdom, I wonder if they'll be the same if she had different eyes._

_I felt her emotions change from playfulness to love and longing when she turned her head to where she had came from. I felt a faint ache in my unbeaten heart when those emotions didn't reflect toward me; was I jealous on whoever gave her these emotions? Why did I feel like I wanted her to feel like that way toward me?_

_She then looked at me with another one of her warm smiles; it was her father as I thought with… relief? What was happening to me, why was I feeling this way toward an innocent looking female; why was my heart longing to be near her? I watched her as she gave me a curtsy which I found amusing but slightly surprised that anyone knew how to do that now a days to be polite; it reminded me of my old days when ladies would greet with a curtsy when meeting them._

_Longing to be near her, I followed her home and watched from the distance as she greeted her father and felt relief, concern and love coming from the man as he held his daughter close to him, happy that he had found her and that she was not harmed though gave her a warning to not wonder off again unless she had someone with her next time or else she would've gotten lost. When I followed her amongst the trees, she seemed to know where she was going and had no problem on finding her way back home in her condition. I stiffened a little when the father who I knew as Mr. Duncan Alese, one of my father's good friends that was a frequent visitor at the hospital in the past when he seems to be always getting hurt when building his home, mentioned that there was blood upon the end of his daughters' staff._

_McKenzie, as I now knew the name of this mysterious female, played off her fathers worry as if it was nothing and explained the truth to him. She explained on how she met and named me; I was amused when she explained her past pets that she had from where she used to live and how it destroyed things when it ran amok in their home. They ate and wished each other good night as both went to their own respective rooms; curious to what her room was like, I appeared upon a tree branch that was close to her window and looked inside. It was semi-large but fit for her to get around and not bump into things; you could tell someone's personality by the look of their room and it fits her well. Mostly everything was labeled for her to get around as well as the clothing color and styles; I looked at the corner to see a black case that held some sort of instrument; violin I am guess._

_She came in a little while later, changed into different clothing that was her sleep wear as she looked more clean and refreshed. She sat on her bed as she puts her staff back into its breakable form and sat it upon her night table next to her lamp and watched her snuggle and hug a soft looking teddy bear; I smiled at her innocence when she did this. I then frowned when I felt her worried, nervous and slightly excited for some reason; perhaps it was the reason of her going to a public school for the first time in all her years of home schooling as had Carlisle had explained to us before._

_The emotion came and went quickly as she suddenly felt relieved and safe as if she knew I was there watching over her as she now fell into a comfortable sleep. After waiting fifteen more minutes, I quietly yet cautiously opened and stepped through her window, holding my breath just in case as I looked over her sleeping form on how angelic she looked. I explained to myself on how she looked like my brother as Alice said a few days before but opposite of how my brother acts and feels. I reached out to touch her but I was hesitant as if I wasn't worthy to touch such innocence and beauty; the longing to touch her came more effective as I let my fingers lightly brush back the few strands of hair that got in her way but was careful to not touch her skin on not wanting to disturb her from her slumber. I watched her sleep close to dawn when I felt my siblings emotions on wanting me to leave and was worried if I was going to do anything ill-willed toward the sleeping human; I felt a little irritated on how they don't trust me alone with anyone but I understood their logic on who and what I used to be. As quietly as I came, I left the angelic human to enjoy what's left of her slumber alone as I hurried home to my waiting family._

_When I returned with the others to pick her up for school, we heard the most beautiful sound coming from the inside of her room; so my assumption was right. I guess music playing must be in the family blood. Edward gave me a small glance at the corner of his eye when hearing my thoughts; I turned my head slightly with my eyes closing with a faint smile as a few of us waited outside the vehicle. The music stopped as she was hurrying but in a careful way as she makes her way to the door._

"**I'm sorry; did I make you wait long?** _**Ich hätte die Zeit während Schaltenlieder prüfen sollen**_ _(I should've checked the time while switching songs)_. **I'm sorry if I kept you waiting,** _**Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Sie hier waren, bis ich gehört habe, dass das Auto draußen laufend**_; _(I didn't notice you were here until I heard the car running outside) _**if we're late to school, again I'm so-"**

_I could feel nervousness around her as well as her excitement; it was cute how she goes to English to German when she's uneased around new people on how she wants to present her self to us. Luckily Alice calmed her down as well as her discomfort as she was now becoming tranquil but still slightly nervous. As Edward, Alice and McKenzie talked I noticed how relaxed and protective Edward was starting to feel around her. The look that he gives when she smiles and how she reacts to certain things that were new around her that she could feel and hear; like how she heard Emmett speak and introduce himself and Rosalie when she interrupted that we had school to get to, as he spoke of her father on how he knows Carlisle from the frequent visits to the hospital and his accidents while helping build this wonderful looking log semi-large cabin fit for a small family. When he spoke of it, her emotions turned to concern and slight of fright._

"**Why didn't he tell me in his letters; I would've liked to know…"** _she said quietly her fingers lightly touching her lips in a small concerned look. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head while Edward glared slightly at our tall brother then back to the small blind female that Alice was comforting; her sadness was slowly bringing up; we had heard that her mother recently passed away from illness and I could tell that Edward was hearing her sad thoughts of the matter. I had to say something to make her smile again; the urge to make her happy from the negativity was making me want to see the very same smile that she had given me in the forest and that pure cheerfulness when she talked to me._

"**Maybe he just didn't want to make you feel worried…"** _I said as she turned toward my voice; trying to register who I was. I could just feel her curiosity rolling off in waves as if she was looking into my soul deep within my unbeaten chest that she didn't know of. There was silence among the group of us when I had suddenly spoken up for the first time,_ **"Oh please, don't go silent on my account…"** _I joked lightly as she smiled that smile that I remembered on her face, I couldn't help but smile slightly back that she couldn't see until Rosalie broke it up, her annoyance and unease coming off of her as she introduced me to the angelic blind female._

_Edward rolled his eyes at Rosalie's impatience and frowned down at the small female as if hearing her thoughts of negativity. I too frowned as it was barely noticeable as we all got in the car while Alice helped McKenzie inside of the front passenger and soon headed off to school in our normal fast pace; though it didn't seem to bother her. I stayed silent as everyone else talked as I felt our only human passenger relax and feel more comfortable a bit more around us as we with her._

_As we arrived I have felt compelled to help guide her as if I wanted to feel her hand around my arm, to give her the chance to actually touch me that she hadn't the chance before in the forest. Gently, I took her shoulder bag and slipped it over my own shoulder as I spoke softly to try and not and startle her, _**"…here, take my arm; I'll guide you to the front office…"** _She smiled again and took my arm not at all bothered on how cold I am as I led her across the road, letting her staff feel the ground for her and step up upon the sidewalk as I muttered that I was opening the door for her; Edward and Alice entering behind us but keeping a comfortable distance while the secretary stopped typing as she looked at her then at Edward in surprise. When seeing the shaking of my head of mentioning her not to say anything, she spoke and asked if she was excited to be here for the first time in a public school._

_When McKenzie answered as her insecureness returned as I eyed Edward silently at the corner of my eyes as I attempted to calm her by giving her the confidence that she would need but startled a bit myself when she gasped in surprised when I helped her causing me to shift uneasily. The secretary explained gently that she would be fine with us around and told her to tell us her classes with her brail like schedule and the books that her father ordered so she could help keep up with the class that would be in the classroom when she arrived. Once taking her schedule she gently takes her hand from my arm and proceeds to head to the office door as Alice held the door for her and stepped outside with her and Edward beside her with myself coming up from the rear, watching her silently as her fingers glide across her schedule with Edward looking over her shoulder causing her to stop and pause when giving a small shiver. She was silent for a while, causing Alice to looked and spoke to her in concern as Edward moved away._

_She snapped out of her daze as she blinks when realizing she had gone quiet while lightly brushing her hand against Alice's accidently causing her breath to hitch. I made quiet gasp as my hand went to my forehead as if I was in pain when feeling overwhelming emotions coming out of nowhere; her own emotions mixed with Alice's as both their scents strengthened to a new height but McKenzie's overpowering Alice's'. The smell was divine to my senses causing my own monster to react to the sweet blood and scent; it quickly vanished as it came; what was that…? I asked myself as Edward looked at me then back at McKenzie when I noticed that he and Alice felt the overwhelming senses; I told Edward in my thoughts that we would need to talk about this later when realizing that she went silent as her posture stiffened; I grew concerned._

"**McKenzie, are you alright…? Do you need to sit down…?"**_ I watched her relax and smile a little as she explained she was fine and played off that it was just a small chill which I doubt was but said nothing of it when asking if she had anyone for English Lit. Edward explained Emmett being in the said class; I asked if she would like to hold Alice's arm but politely declined as she walked herself with Alice and I on each side of her while Edward went on ahead._

_As we walked, I gave a semi-glance toward the silent blind human as her emotions were confused and curious for some unknown reason. Once inside the cafeteria, I felt the emotions of jealousy and curiosity from the other students once we walked in. I glanced at Edward as he was trying to ignore everyone's' thoughts about McKenzie while Alice sat down next to him as I remained standing next to the blind female as she talked to Emmett about the class. Next thing I know she was being picked up by my tall brother; I felt Edwards concern about her as I felt my own but tried to not let it be known on my face. I could feel his annoyance and displeasement as I calmed him down._

_Then that overwhelming sensation happened once more as Edward, Alice and I stiffened once more as McKenzie's scent was overwhelming me as well as the mixed emotions from Emmett and herself though Emmett and Rosalie didn't seemed to be affected as the three of us; McKenzie must've touched Emmett's' skin when being held up from under her arms out of reflex. My hand tightened into a fist as I growled faintly that no human could hear as my inner monster was being teased once more by wanting to taste her blood. I didn't understand why her blood was affecting me more when it didn't bother me when I was around her. We all need to have a meeting later about this strange blind human but for now I needed to leave quickly before I attack her and everyone else in this room._

**~E.O.F.B~**

Before I left, I noticed that her heightened scent didn't bother my siblings as much as it did me; it affected a little to Edward since her blood was much like his own when he was human is what I'm guessing but not as overwhelming. I don't know what was going on with this special human, but something about her that she was hiding gained the curiosity of all three of us and just couldn't help but wanting to figure out what it was. Though one thing for certain, her blood calls to me when ever she brushes against skin with her own upon another; could it be that I have found my singer…?

:

:

:

:

**H.O.S**: Oh my finally done, sorry for the late update everyone; having no life is such a drag sometimes, xD; any who, I'll be sure to keep track on my updates from now on; let me know what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


End file.
